Un pari risqué
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Gajil, Levy a eu envie de lui offrir un cadeau un peu spécial, qui lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais dû demander conseil à Mirajane et Lucy pour l'aider...


Note de l'auteur: Mouhahaha ! Me voila de retour avec un lemon juste avant la rentrée ! ( Je veux pas retourner au lycée T_T Je veux pas !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^w^

Je précise que ça se passe après l'arc Grimoire-Heart =P

**Un pari risqué**

C'était une journée des plus banales à la guilde mais chacun en profitait. Après les récents évènements lors de l'examen pour devenir mage de rang S, tout le monde prenait un repos bien mérité. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Happy, Sharuru et tous les autres discutaient bruyamment dans un coin de la salle. Le Maître était installé au comptoir, buvant avec Cana et Macao. La seule chose qui aurait pu paraître suspecte était Levy, assise à coté de Gajil, elle en train de lire un livre et lui en train d'admirer le bois de la table en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Même Jett et Droy étaient plus loin et les observaient d'un air noir. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'île Tenrou, Gajil à moitié recouvert de bandages, Levy passait son temps avec lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu bouger son bras droit pendant trois semaines, et la jeune fille s'était alors autoproclamée mère poule du Dragon, même si ça n'avait pas plu à ce dernier d'être collé en permanence par une fille. Et même maintenant alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien, la mage au cheveux bleus passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec aucun des autres membres de la guilde, même Lucy. Enfin, à part ça, tout allait bien à Fairy Tail.

- Où tu vas Gajil ? Demanda Levy d'un air surpris en fermant son livre.

- J'rentre chez moi. Grogna le Dragon Slayer en s'éloignant déjà.

- Il est tôt pourtant.

- Ouais mais j'en ai marre de traîner ici. Au fait… Je serais pas là demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'me prends un jour de congé… C'est mon anniv'.

- C'est ton anniversaire demain ? S'écria la jeune fille. Je ne savais pas ! Est-ce que tu veux que-

- Non ça ira. Coupa-t-il d'un air dur. J'préfère rester seul demain. Tu sais comment j'suis, les fêtes tout ça, c'est pas trop mon genre.

- Je sais… Mais c'est dommage quand même.

Le Dragon Slayer hocha simplement lui fit un petit signe et sortit de la guilde. La jeune fille soupira et fit la moue. Elle aurait bien aimé fêter l'anniversaire de Gajil, ça aurait pu être amusant. Déçue elle reprit sa lecture, sans se départir de sa moue boudeuse, ce que remarqua bien évidemment Lucy qui s'était approchée d'elle lorsque le mage d'acier était sorti.

- Ca va Levy ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Demanda la blonde en s'installant à coté de la mage au cheveux bleus.

- Oh Lucy. Oui, oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle sur un ton qui démontrait tout le contraire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

- Et bien… Gajil à anniversaire demain… Et j'aimerais bien lui offrir quelque chose.

- Ooooooh c'est mignon ! Tu veux sortir avec lui c'est ça ? S'exclama soudain Mirajane qui s'était incrustée dans la discussion comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Mira non ! Enfin, c'est-à-dire que… Mais tu vois… Bredouilla Levy, autant parce qu'elle avait vu juste que parce que c'était gênant dit comme ça.

- Viens là, j'ai un plan infaillible pour séduire les garçons !

Les trois filles se rapprochèrent et Mirajane commença à chuchoter son plan, en souriant comme un démon au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Levy rougir et Lucy prendre le même air qu'elle. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle demanda d'une voix amusée à une jeune fille au cheveux bleus complètement choquée et qui s'était mise à saigner du nez :

-Alors t'es d'accord ?

- Mirajane ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! C'est trop gênant ! S'écria la mage en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, rouge comme une tomate.

- Peut-être mais au moins tu pourras faire d'une pierre deux coups : lui offrir un cadeau inoubliable et savoir si il a des sentiments pour toi. Lança Lucy pour défendre la barmaid.

- Mais je…

- Allez ! Laisse tomber ta timidité ! Si tu le fais pas, moi je suis chiche de lui dire ! Menaça Mirajane avec un air purement sadique.

- Non !

- Tiens, parions pour être sûres !

- MIRA !

- Je parie que je suis chiche de dire à Gajil que tu l'aimes si toi t'es pas chiche de faire ce que je t'ai dit.

- Mais j'ai mon mot à dire aussi ! Je refuse ! Se hérissa la jeune fille, l'air énervé soudain.

Les deux filles l'ignorèrent superbement et se tournèrent soudain vers leur prochain complice, assis trois tables plus loin avec Happy, Sharuru et les autres.

- Hé Panther Lily ! Ca te dis un cagot plein de kiwis ? Demanda innocemment Lucy.

- Lucy ! Je refuse de faire ça ! S'écria Levy en tapant la table de ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Lily avait pris son air de chat affamé et avait superbement ignoré la jeune fille au cheveux bleus. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, tant qu'il avait des kiwis, il le ferait. Mirajane lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille et le chat prit un air encore plus démoniaque.

- C'est d'accord !

- Mais pas trop hein ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour que Levy ai le temps de venir hein !

- Vous inquiétez pas, préparez plutôt les kiwis !

- Mais vous allez m'écouter ? Cria la mage au cheveux bleus.

- Allez Levy ! Viens on va tout préparer ! Rigola Lucy en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entrainant à l'extérieur, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille.

….

Le lendemain, il pleuvait des cordes et tout le monde était enfermé à la guilde. Sauf Gajil qui bien sûr n'était pas là, ainsi que Lucy et Levy, sans doute en train de peaufiner certains détails de leur plan machiavélique. Mirajane essuyait des verres en pouffant parfois, rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait dans la soirée. Cependant, ce n'est pas de Fairy Tail dont nous devons parler mais bien de Gajil et Levy. Mais vu que le projet de cette dernière est tenu secret pour diverses raisons, passons plutôt à Gajil.

Il était tranquillement chez lui, à profiter d'un bon jour de repos lorsque Panther Lily avait pété un câble parce qu'il n'y avait plus de kiwis et avait fait des pieds et des mains (ou des pattes et des griffes) pour que Gajil aille lui en acheter (même s'il devait en recevoir de Lucy et Mirajane par la suite). Au bout d'un combat épique, le Dragon Slayer finit par céder, ne voulant pas faire partir son chat adoré qu'il avait trouvé si durement. C'est donc, armé d'un parapluie qu'il affronta l'averse pour aller acheter des kiwis à son chat. Je ne vous ferais pas remarquer la flopée d'insulte qu'il lança à ce moment précis. Trente minutes plus tard, le Dragon Slayer finit par rentrer, un sachet en main et complètement trempé malgré son parapluie.

- Tiens, tes kiwis ! C'est la dernière fois Lily ! La prochaine fois t'y vas tout seul ! S'exclama le mage d'acier en s'ébrouant.

- Merci Gajil. Tu veux boire quelque chose, c'est ton anniversaire, faut quand même profiter non ? Demanda le chat en prenant son sachet, un air de convoitise peint sur le visage.

- Sert moi une bière, je vais me changer en attendant. Maugréa le Dragon Slayer en s'éloignant vers sa salle de bain, peu désireux de rester avec ses habits trempés.

Et Lily en profita. Il alla chercher les cachets qu'il avait cachés dans un coin et les versa d'un geste emprunt d'innocence dans le verre de son cher ami. Qui revint en n'ayant rien remarqué, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et les cheveux secs. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et puis Gajil finit par avaler son verre d'un trait, inconscient de ce qui allait se passer. Panther Lily se retint tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire, se mordant furieusement les joues et heureusement que des poils recouvraient sa jolie frimousse parce que sinon il serait rouge. D'abord, le Dragon Slayer fit une tête bizarre, comme si son verre d'alcool n'avait pas le goût espéré. Ensuite il se mit à loucher et tomba tête la première contre la table avec un "BOMG !" fracassant, avant de se mettre à ronfler. Avec un rire démoniaque, Lily reprit sa forme originale et entreprit d'installer le mage d'acier, tout mou maintenant, sur une chaise et de faire tout ce que Mirajane et Lucy lui avaient ordonné. Puis il sortit à pleine vitesse pour chercher Levy, pensant que ce serait sans doute le plus bel anniversaire que Gajil ait jamais vécu.

….

Lorsque le Dragon Slayer ouvrit enfin les yeux, il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait étrangement faible et avait la tête qui tournait. Bon sang! Y'avait quoi dans son verre ? C'est seulement ensuite qu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait attaché les mains à une chaise.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama le mage en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Il tenta vainement de se libérer, mais les cordes étaient si bien serrées, et son corps était tellement engourdi qu'il ne réussit pas à bouger. C'est alors qu'il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Il la connaissait bien maintenant, et l'aimait beaucoup aussi, mais le fait de la sentir ici, chez lui, l'inquiétait légèrement. Il tourna vivement la tête pour découvrir Levy, assise sur une chaise, à coté de lui. Elle était toute rouge et se triturait les mains d'un air coupable et nerveux en évitant le regard foudroyant du mage d'acier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Levy ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses questions, son ton commençait à monter et il se mettait à trembler. Il était énervé. Ca ne lui plaisait pas qu'on l'ai endormi puis attaché. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout que la jeune fille soit là dans un moment comme celui là. Surtout si c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi elle avait un gros peignoir ? Déjà qu'il ne l'avait même pas invitée, déjà qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue passer la porte, elle se ramenait chez lui en peignoir ? Ou alors il hallucinait grave, ou alors c'est elle qui devait se faire soigner. Et puis ou diable était passé ce maudit chat ?

Alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question, la jeune fille se redressa et posa un doigt tremblant sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Comme un idiot il loucha dessus en rosissant, avant de la foudroyer à nouveau du regard. Levy lui sourit timidement avant de murmurer d'une façon indécise :

- Pour répondre à tes questions… C'est Lily qui t'a fait boire un somnifère et qui t'a attaché.

- QUOI ? OU IL EST-CE MAUDIT CHAT ? S'écria alors le Dragon Slayer faisant vibrer les murs et se secouant dans tout les sens pour se libérer.

- Attends, Gajil ! Je-j'ai pas terminé…

- OUAIS ET TOI AUSSI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, HEIN ?

Il continuait à se débattre, et Levy commençait à penser que le plan de Mirajane et Lucy n'était pas une bonne idée. M'enfin, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant se jeter à l'eau. Elle ne lui avait pas dit tout ça pour repartir deux secondes plus tard. Alors elle l'attrapa par les épaules d'une manière décidée et l'embrassa. Automatiquement Gajil se calma et écarquilla grand les yeux, ne trouvant pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Son chat le droguait et une jolie fille qui avait pris la stupide habitude d'hanter ses rêves venait chez lui pour l'embrasser ? Il dormait encore, ce n'était pas possible. Soudain elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes, et là, il commença vraiment à se demander s'il n'était pas bourré. Pourtant il était capable de supporter un verre ! Lentement Levy se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, sauf que cette fois, sa moue timide et incertaine avait disparue pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire Gajil.

Ledit Gajil ne réussit à émettre que quelques gargouillements étouffés par la surprise, la gêne et le choc. Parce que, dès qu'elle eut finit cette phrase, Levy enleva son peignoir –ou son long et gros manteau, on ne savait pas trop, en tout cas, ça cachait ce qu'il y avait en dessous- et le jeta par terre.

… Il rêvait, c'était obligé. Sinon pourquoi est ce que Levy viendrait le voir revêtue d'habits aussi sexy ? Il se gifla et se pinça intérieurement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Parce que oui. Levy était là, assise sur lui, avec un drôle de costume. Mais si, vous vous souvenez ? C'est celui qu'avait Lucy lorsqu'elle était allée à Fairy Hills, remplir la mission bizarre qu'elle avait trouvé sur le tableau d'affichage. Oui le costume de chat. Sauf que Levy avait juste les oreilles, le grelot autour du cou et la queue qui manquaient. Mais le reste était là. D'ailleurs, c'était justement Lucy qui le lui avait acheté pour cette occasion. Et puis, en parlant de la blonde, c'était ça son plan. Attacher Gajil à une chaise, lui faire un petit numéro et laisser glisser. Vous comprenez pourquoi Levy avait crié et saigné du nez. Et puis elles lui avaient forcé la main ! Si elle ne le faisait pas, Lucy et Mirajane se seraient chargées d'avouer au mage d'acier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ca ne se faisait pas ! Personne d'autre si ce n'est elle, avait le droit de lui dire ! D'un autre coté, passé la "confrontation et l'aveu" le reste coulait comme de l'eau de source. Soudain, elle n'était plus stressée, elle voulait juste continuer. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'être supérieure au Dragon Slayer dans un moment comme celui là était assez satisfaisant. Alors, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de l'élu de son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, le Dragon réussit finalement à bégayer une pauvre phrase, la face rouge tomate et de la sueur perlant sur son front:

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Souffla la jeune fille en lui embrassant le cou.

Il était perturbé. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle agissait comme ça ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi ! Et puis… Elle l'aimait ? Etait-ce possible que quelqu'un lui dise cela ? A lui, la brute et le ronchon de service ? Vu comment elle agissait, ce n'était apparemment pas du bluff. Cependant il ne parvint plus très longtemps à coordonner des pensées cohérentes, parce que la jeune fille embrassait chaque parcelle visible de son visage, frottant inlassablement son corps contre le sien. Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers toutes sortes de choses qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à le faire saigner du nez. C'était peut-être un insensible mais il restait un homme, et aucun n'était capable de rester tranquille lorsqu'une jolie fille vous tournait autour comme Levy le faisait. Il avait chaud, et plus qu'une seule envie, se détacher, l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce avec beaucoup d'intérêts pendant le reste de la soirée. C'était frustrant ! Elle était là, à caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, son corps brulant contre le sien, sans qu'il puisse même l'effleurer ! Il détestait avoir le dessous, il détestait perdre. Puis soudain Levy commença à déboutonner sa chemise et à caresser son torse tellement sensuellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner sauvagement. Et de gémir lorsqu'elle commença à embrasser ses muscles, descendant toujours plus bas.

- C'est de la triche, laisse-moi participer aussi… Râla Gajil au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continua avec un petit sourire sadique qui le fit grincer des dents. Mais au bout d'un moment elle finit par accepter. Toujours assise sur Gajil qui lui n'en pouvais plus, elle écrivit le mot "feu" et brula les cordes. Si le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, elle n'arriverai probablement pas à le faire non plus. Et dès qu'il fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, il attrapa Levy par la taille et la rapprocha inexorablement de lui, l'embrassant fougueusement à son tour pendant de nombreuses minutes. Enfin, Gajil passa une main sous ses cuisses, l'autre toujours autour de sa taille et il l'emmena directement dans la chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied avant de la refermer de la même manière. Ensuite il la coucha sur le lit et l'embrassa sauvagement et langoureusement. Levy était tellement noyée dans ses émotions qu'elle ne remarqua ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement sec et quelque chose de froid entourer ses poignets, tendus vers l'arrière. Le Dragon Slayer venait de l'attacher à la tête de lit.

- Gajil ! Protesta la jeune fille en voulant se libérer.

- Gihihihihihihi… Ca marche dans les deux sens tu sais ? Maintenant c'est à mon tour de profiter. Susurra le Dragon Slayer avec un sourire vraiment sadique.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, ses mains traçant doucement les formes de son corps. Après un court moment, il se mit à mordiller sauvagement son cou, sentant son excitation monter au son de ses gémissements. Fébrilement, il enleva son haut avant de caresser doucement la poitrine de la jeune fille. Levy se cabra en sentant le mage d'acier embrasser son sein droit, l'effleurant parfois de sa langue ou de ses dents, avant de s'occuper de son voisin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il descendit plus bas, embrassant son ventre chauffé par l'excitation, respirant son odeur enivrante à pleins poumons en grognant, laissant ses mains filer vers le bas du corps de la mage au cheveux bleus. D'un geste rapide, il déboutonna son short noir et l'enleva avant de le balancer dans un coin, reprenant ses caresses, mais cette fois entre les jambes écartées de la jeune fille.

- Gajil tu triches ! Je n'étais pas aussi loin moi… Haleta la jeune fille en se tortillant contre le corps musclé du Dragon Slayer.

- P'tet. Mais en amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups son permis.

Il ne cessait de la taquiner en passant sa main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis sur ses fesses, pour revenir ensuite effleurer le bord de son sous-vêtement, prenant un malin plaisir à l'entendre gémir son prénom. Au bout d'un moment il remonta et l'embrassa à nouveau, introduisant par la même occasion sa main sous la culotte de la mage qui sursauta et se cabra à nouveau en gémissant plus fort sentant le bas de son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Il se mit à la caresser doucement, de haut en bas, plus que ravi de sentir ses doigts trempés par son excitation et incité à continuer par les petits halètements satisfaits de Levy.

- … Gajil… S'il te plait… Détache-moi… Gémit la jeune fille en rejetant la tête en arrière dans les coussins.

- Et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas patient.

Le Dragon Slayer se redressa et enleva rapidement l'anneau en métal qui retenait les bras de son amante, avant de la serrer contre lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle passait doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément à nouveau, puis se fut au tour de Levy de descendre plus bas. Caressant doucement la virilité du mage d'acier au travers de son pantalon, elle défit sa ceinture, pendant qu'il grognait de désir en enlevant lui aussi ce qu'il restait de sous-vêtements à la jeune fille. Gajil termina ensuite le travail et envoya balader son pantalon et son caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce, saisissant les hanches de la jeune fille qui avait viré au pourpre en voyant ce qui se cachait en dessous mais qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Gajil entra en elle, étouffant ses gémissements en l'embrassant à nouveau, et Levy passa ses jambes autour de la taille du Dragon, pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle voulait juste qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin encore, elle voulait juste le sentir dans son corps, que cette sensation merveilleuse de chaleur ne la quitte plus. Le mage d'acier se pencha vers elle, embrassant son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Levy sourit dans le noir et enlaça doucement le mage, passant une main tremblante dans ses longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs, pendant qu'il commençait tout doucement à se frotter contre elle. Elle sentait chacun de ses muscles travailler contre son corps et la température monter soudain, alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, laissant ses lèvres caresser sa peau couverte de sueur. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, pendant que Levy hurlait son prénom et le suppliait de continuer. Gajil quant à lui, ne cessait de pousser des halètements rauques, sa tête contre le cou de la mage, ravi de lui obéir. Il l'aimait plus que tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait comprit, et cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'il rêvait de faire ça. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment. Elle était la seule. La seule avec qui il était capable de s'ouvrir entièrement, la seule qui lui faisait cet effet là, la seule qui rendait son monde plus lumineux. Et maintenant, elle était à lui et il était à elle. Accélérant une dernière fois, il embrassa sauvagement la jeune fille, leurs langues partant dans une danse aussi sensuelle que leurs corps imbriqués, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent tout, en plus fort. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent soudain d'une manière erratique et ils finirent tous deux par atteindre leur apogée. Levy cria de plaisir en agrippant le Dragon Slayer de toute la force dont elle était capable, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, pendant que ce dernier relâchait tout, un grognement sourd ébranlant sa poitrine. Enfin, tous les deux finirent par s'immobiliser, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, haletants et couverts de sueur. Toujours en elle, Gajil se retourna un peu, pour qu'il soit à coté de Levy, mais en la tenant encore contre son torse. Il passait doucement la main dans ses cheveux, puis descendait le long de son dos. Levy frissonnait contre lui, heureuse de sentir son odeur et d'être enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Finalement le plan de Lucy et Mirajane était plutôt réussi. Lentement, elle se laissa aller contre le Dragon Slayer, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercée par la douce respiration de son amant et plus heureuse que jamais.

…

Le lendemain matin, Levy émergea doucement, la tête encore un peu brumeuse avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui caresser le creux du dos du bout des doigts, sourit et ouvrit doucement les yeux avant d'aviser Gajil qui la regardait aussi avec un petit sourire en coin. Lentement elle s'étira et passa ses mains autour du cou du Dragon Slayer en gémissant, se plaçant peu à peu au dessus de lui.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Gajil en bâillant.

- Vu que tu étais là, c'était sans doute la meilleure nuit de ma vie, sourit la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux. Et mon cadeau, il t'a plu ? Ajouta-t-elle narquoisement.

- En même temps, c'est le premier que je reçois si on compte pas l'acier et la bouteille de champagne de Lily, donc pour l'instant oui, c'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçu.

Levy pouffa gentiment et embrassa le mage d'acier, avant d'approfondir la chose et de l'enlacer encore plus passionnément. Pendant de nombreuses minutes ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, mais lorsque leurs estomacs crièrent qu'ils en avaient assez, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se préparer pour finalement sortir manger leur petit déjeuner dans un salon de thé en ville. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Fairy Tail, Panther Lily eut la mauvaise idée de les rejoindre et Gajil se rappela soudain de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Résultat, Levy arriva toute seule à la guilde, le Dragon Slayer ayant décidé de faire une course poursuite contre son chat. Elle s'assit au comptoir et presque aussitôt Mirajane arriva pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, ainsi que des précisions sur hier soir, au vu de son air d'hyène affamée en manque de ragots. Lucy arriva juste après et les deux filles la coincèrent.

- Alors c'était comment hier soir ?

Cependant Levy ne réussit pas à donner une réponse. A peine avait-elle repensé à cette soirée qu'elle s'était écroulée contre le comptoir en saignant du nez et en rigolant nerveusement. Mais les deux mages n'avaient pas besoin de réponse. Au vu de la réaction de Levy, apparemment la nuit avait été très bonne…

Fin !


End file.
